


You Can Look But You Can't Touch

by chasingsilvertongues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/chasingsilvertongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees a joking statement as a challenge and takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Look But You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, let alone smut.

   

            You rolled over in bed to see a pair of stunning green eyes staring back at you. You smiled and whispered, “Why are you staring at me like that?” Dean responded with, “Well, I’m allowed to look, right?”

            “You can look but you can’t touch,” you said and smiled.

“Oh, really? Is that a challenge?” he said as he slipped his hands under your loose t-shirt and placed them around your bare waist. You jumped out from under the sheets. “I guess it is,” you winked as you took off into the living room of the apartment the two of you shared.

            Dean jumped up out of bed and followed in just his boxer shorts. He walked through the door and was met with a pillow to the face. He grunted and grabbed another pillow from the couch. He whirled around to face you but you were already gone. “So this is how it’s going to be?” he called out.

            You crouched behind the kitchen island clutching the pillow in your fists. You smiled. You knew you had him frustrated and that made him want you more. You shrieked as you felt yourself leave the floor. “Put me down!” you shouted.

            “Not likely,” Dean answered. He carried you to the bed and tossed you down on your back. “Time to turn the tables,” he declared as he crawled on top of you. He grabbed your wrists and held them together above your head. He kissed the crook of your neck lightly and nibbled his way to the other side. “What are you doing?” you asked.

            “I’m going to make you beg to be touched by me,” he whispered into your ear. He kissed you on the lips. You pressed yourself into him in response. He then kissed his way along your jawline and started his way down to the collar of your shirt. He broke contact long enough to pull your shirt off, leaving you in just your panties, bare chest exposed. He kissed you while he started palming your breasts. He could feel your nipples grow hard in his hands. He started kissing one while twisting the other. He grinned and said, “Admit it, you like it when I touch you.” You said nothing as you stared back into his eyes and your breathing grew heavier. You didn’t have to say yes, your body was telling him itself.

             He kissed his way down your stomach while still massaging your breasts. He reached the top of your panties and paused. He continued down but diverted course slightly onto the tops of your thighs and brought one hand down to tease the top of your underwear. He pushed your legs apart and kissed the insides of your legs. He switched to the other leg and continued his way up back to your stomach. He glanced up at you and was met with a longing look. He pulled down your panties and continued his work, kissing you everywhere but the spot you wanted it most.

            He smiled and brushed the inside of your thighs with his fingers. He gradually slipped one finger inside you while kissing the top of your mound. You moaned and arched your back, thrusting yourself into his mouth. He suckled on your clit while he slipped another finger inside you. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you gasped at the pleasure as he curled his fingers in a come hither motion.

            He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. You felt light in the head. He kept going until you were at the very edge of pleasure. Just when your toes started to curl, he stopped and stood up. He wiped you off his mouth on his hand and smirked. You lay panting, wanting more as you stared at him.

            “Please,” you pleaded.

“Please what?”

            “Please touch me.”

“Are you sure? Because I remember you said something earlier…”

            “Yes… yes. Just touch me… please.” You were desperate.

“I can do more than just touch you,” he said as he tugged off his boxers and to reveal his erection. So he wasn’t the only one enjoying this, you thought. He moved to get on top of you. You gasped as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down over your cunt. He locked lips with you as he pushed into you. You wrestled tongues as his started moving above you and you started moving beneath him. You ground your bodies together. You gasped as he started to thrust in and out of you.

            You could feel the friction building with each of his strokes. You dug you nails into his back and nibbled on his neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he sped up. You were both moaning as he was able to hit a sensitive spot deep within you. His breathing grew fast and you could tell he was close. He reached down and started rubbing your clit, both of you working your way towards the edge of your orgasm.

            Dean grew frantic and thrust harder. “Oh my god!” you cried out as you felt yourself clench around his cock. You shuddered with the force of your orgasm and that was enough to set Dean off. He grunted as he let go inside of you. You rode the waves of your orgasm out and he collapsed onto the bed beside you.

            You watched his chest rise and fall. He just looked so damn sexy. You ran your hand through his hair and he turned to look at you.

            “You can look but you can’t touch,” he smirked.


End file.
